


I'm As Straight As An Aro, Ace

by liamlovesecho



Category: MY FANDOM
Genre: F/M, Kings & Queens, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamlovesecho/pseuds/liamlovesecho
Summary: Prince Alexander finds out his father, the King, is planning to host a Selection for him to find someone to marry and rule the kingdom alongside him. His elder sister, Evangeline, was supposed to be Queen so this took Alex by surprise. He is angry with his father because he does not want a partner, nor does he want to become King.





	I'm As Straight As An Aro, Ace

I walked elegantly down the grand staircase like I was taught to do since I was a young boy. I reached the bottom and bowed to my father and mother who were waiting for me.  
My elder sister, Evangeline, came down after me. She curtsied and joined us while we waited for all of our guests to arrive in the foyer.  
“Alexander, Evangeline,” Father addressed us, “Tonight is a big night so look your best, act your best, and let us do the talking.”  
“But what if-”  
“Let us do the talking.” He said sternly.  
“Yes Father.” I said, averting my eyes to look at the floor.  
We could hear the guests in the room adjacent to us talking in hushed tones, wondering what the gathering was all about.  
“Well, so are we.” I thought to myself, spinning my black ring around my middle finger anxiously.  
Soon Father led us into the throne room. We all sat in our places and he gave the signal for the guards to let the guests in.  
They all filed in and stood on either side of the center aisle, waiting for Father to make his announcement.  
Father stood and the room quieted.  
“My people, I have gathered you here today for an important announcement. As you may know, the time is coming for a new ruler. I have trained my children in the art of ruling a kingdom so they would be prepared for this day. But one cannot rule alone, one must have a partner to share the role.”  
He let the crowd of people whisper to each other excitedly for a moment before continuing.  
“This is why we will be hosting a Selection. We will be bringing in 20 young people, all 17-22 years old. One will be chosen to rule alongside my child.”  
“Great, the castle will be swarming with even more guys for Eva to swoon over. This is will not be ideal for continuing with my studies.” I thought as I tried not to visibly roll my eyes.  
“Which child shall be selecting their partner? Well the child that will be running my kingdom is none other than my son, Prince Alexander.”  
I froze. Did I hear him right?  
Everyone was whispering to each other and looking at me.  
I leaned over to Father and took part in the whispering.  
“Father, did you say that I am going to be running the kingdom and choosing a partner?”  
“Yes, now quiet.” He turned to address the crowd again, “All of you go home and tell your children and your neighbor’s children who are within the age requirements. Anyone eligible will report to the castle tomorrow at 11 am to be inspected, and 20 will be chosen to have a chance at running the kingdom along side my son.”  
The people were ushered out of the throne room to go home and I was left speechless.  
Wait, no I wasn’t.  
“Father what the hell are you doing?!” I said, raising my voice once the guests left.  
“Language, Alex.” Mother warned.  
“And watch your tone, young man. Tomorrow we will choose 20 eligible people to be your partner and you will pick from those 20 over the course of the next few months. You will meet with them, go on dates with them, and eliminate them over the course of time.”  
“Did you ever think that I didn’t want to run the kingdom? What about Eva? She’s the eldest, why not her? Plus she would love to have a selection of men to choose from!”  
“We have different plans for Eva. She will be marrying the neighboring King’s son, Christopher. She has had quite a crush on him for awhile now so I think she will be happy, won’t you?”  
“Yes, Father. I think I will be happy marrying Christopher.”  
“But did you ever think about what I would want?”  
“What you want is the best for the kingdom, correct?”  
“I-”  
“And what’s best for the kingdom is having a king that they can count on.”  
“But-”  
“And having a king they can count on also means him having a partner that they can count on as well.”  
“What if I-”  
“And in order to have a partner they can count on, they need to know who they are. Meaning it should be someone from their very village.”  
“Father, listen to me!” I yelled.  
He stopped, surprised by my outburst.  
“I don’t want to get married! I don’t want a partner! And I especially don’t want to run the kingdom! I’m not interested in all that! Evangeline is the one who is actually cut out for this sort of thing! Let her be queen and choose her king instead.”  
Father didn’t respond for a moment.  
“Alex… the kingdom needs you to do this. The people need you to do this. You are the only hope for us. Evangeline is going away to another kingdom, so you’re the only one left who could lead them.”  
“I’m not dealing with this.” I said, walking down the steps from the throne.  
“Alexander! Come back this instant!”  
I didn’t acknowledge him and burst through the grand doors. Ignoring the last guests making their way out of the castle who stared at me, I practically ran up the stairs, going up two at a time.  
Making my way to my room I slammed the door behind me and tore off my fancy suit I had put on for that stupid gathering. I stripped down to my white tank top and pulled on my only pair of shorts that I owned before I flopped onto my bed face first.  
“This isn’t fair. I may be only 18 but Father should take me seriously! Father says I am grown enough to run a fucking kingdom so why can’t I be grown enough to know who I am attracted to!” I vented to my stuffed dragon, Phillip, who I always kept on my bed.  
I rolled onto my back and looked up at the ceiling.  
“Maybe I can find a way around this. Oh!” I sat up quickly and turned to look at Phillip, “I have an idea! What if instead of running away like what Father is probably expecting that I do, I play along with his game and beat him at it? I could go on dates with everyone and pretend to be interested in certain people but turn it around in the end and eliminate everyone! Then I could show Father that he can’t do whatever he wants to me and think it’ll be ok!  
“This is genius, Phillip, and you’re going to be the only one that knows about it. I can’t trust Eva because she wouldn’t understand. She would love a large selection of men to date and choose from. I’ll have to convince Father that I’ll give it a try. I’ll tell him at dinner in a few hours.”  
I smiled. This was going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this as a chapter series! I'm planning to write a lot more than just this, don't worry. <3


End file.
